Creo en ti
by VeroniqW
Summary: Rosalya y Leigh han terminado su relación a causa de una infidelidad por parte de Rosa. Leigh, confundido, entre en una profunda depresión. Esta será la oportunidad perfecta para Castiel, ¿será capaz de entrar en el duro corazón de alguien como Leigh?


**Prólogo**

_La nostalgia es un arma veraz en contra de la melancolía cuando se tiene de compañera a la fría lluvia, pues me hace pensar que no estoy tan solo y que si ella puede ser tan ruidosa, desahogarse cuando quiera... ¿Por qué yo no puedo hacerlo también?_

_De un momento hacia a otro mis expectativas habían desaparecido, tenía en cuenta que mi destino era permanecer en la soledad dependiendo de nadie más que de mí mismo, luchar, pensar, creer... sufrir sólo por mí._

_¿En qué momento mi minuciosamente creyó que fuese divertido involucrarme con alguien?_

_Nuca necesite de nadie, no sé qué me había hecho cambiar de opinión._

_Más que eso, me asustaba al punto de helarme los huesos caer en la locura de esa mierda llamada 'enamoramiento'._

_Tengo que deshacerme de esto, no puedo vivir así y no entiendo cómo puede convivir aquellos que se emoran._

_Si enfrento el rechazo que esta por asegurado, me dejare de tonterías y seguiré siendo como siempre. Si soy capaz de escuchar las palabras 'No siento lo mimo' realmente no me deprimirían sino me harían feliz al liberarme de esta aflicción._

_Todo terminará así... Eso espero... Eso quiero creer._

_Joder, no otra vez._

De nuevo, Castiel había despertado con aquel chico en mente. Numerosas veces se repitió a si mismo que pensar en él no estaba correcto y además no le hacía ningún bien, pero en el punto más profundo de su conciencia, estaba repleto de recuerdos, sueños e ilusiones acerca de él.

Sin nada en que ayudarse, se levantó de la cama para después tomar una ducha.  
Se encontraba alimentando a su fiel compañero Demonio que no tenía ni una pizca de parecido con su nombre pues era un perro bastante obediente y amoroso, solo que por su apariencia la gente pensaba que Demonio era un mal can. Muchas veces Castiel, en esa manera, sintió empatía por Demonio.

Tocaron la puerta y antes de que Castiel pudiera preguntar '¿Quién es?' alguien ya había entrado.

-¿Qué clase de confiancitas son esas?  
-Las mismas que tú tienes cuando vas a mi casa - mencionó Lysansdro con exasperación.

Usualmente, Castiel entraba en la casa de Iris, Sucrette y de Lysandro sin avisar de su llegada, se quedaba un buen rato, comía y se embargo, en el caso del ultimo le era realmente difícil entrar a causa de cierto  
hermano mayor que no quería que su hermanito tuviera 'mala amistades' pero de una forma u otra Castiel  
siempre lograba entrar. Esas eran sus famosas 'visitas sorpresa'

Lysando se tumbó en el sillón de cuero negro de Castiel mientras se masajeaba las sienes.

-Hombre, luces muy mal - dice Castiel posándose en el sillón del frente  
-Fue culpa de Leigh - el escuchar ese nombre, llamó la atención de Castiel pero trato de parecer lo más desinteresado posible.  
-¿Qué con él?  
-Ayer, él y Rosa terminaron.  
-... - no sabía que decir, estaba demasiado feliz como para burlarse de ello o decir algún comentario sarcástico.  
-... ¿Castiel? - a Lysandro le extrañaba mucho la actitud del pelirrojo pues tenía por entendido que no le agradaba para nada su hermano y como prueba de ello, tenía recuerdos de las constantes bromas que le jugaba.

-¿Dijiste algo? - pregunta Castiel, tratando de disimular su emoción.  
-Mi hermano y Rosa rompieron.  
-¡Ja! Ya era hora - menciono Castiel inusualmente animado. -¿Acaso Rosa lo abandono por un tipo, musculoso, alto y bronceado?  
-No lo sé, no quiso decirme. Trate de hablar con él pero permaneció callado.  
-¿Más de lo normal? - pregunta Castiel. Si Lysandro era callado y reservado con las personas, Leigh era lo doble o triple que el albino.  
-Más de lo normal - afirma Lysandro asintiendo con la cabeza.  
-Ya veo... - dijo Castiel abrumado. Después de un largo suspiro, Lysandro comenzó a sacar una vieja libreta que había comprado en una tienda de antigüedades, el amarillo de las hojas lo llevo a conservarla y le dio el uso de escribir canciones y poemas. -Acabas de llegar, tomate un break.

-Quiero terminar el ensayo rápido.  
-¿Tienes algo que hacer? - dice Castiel mientras lee una de las letras de Lysandro.  
-Saldré con Sucrette y no quiero llegar tarde.  
-Deaj... - Castiel hace una expresión de asco para después dirigirle una mirada a Lysandro. -Ustedes dos me hacen enfermar. Es decir, ¿qué clase de letra cursi es esta? - Lysandro soltó una pequeña risa acompañado de un leve sonrojo en su pálido rostro.  
-Solo es amor, Castiel. Sonará ridículo... Pero ¿nunca te has sentido así?  
-¿Como un tonto enamorado que ve todo color rosa y escucha aves cantando por doquier? No. Y cuando eso suceda, quizá me dé un tiro. - Lysandro rio ampliamente ante el comentario del pelirrojo.  
-¿Enserio? Disfrutar de la compañía de alguien, saber cómo esta, si piensa en ti y dedicarle cada uno de tus pensamientos... ¿No te parece...  
-Lys, si sigues hablando así vomitaré. ¿Podemos volver a la música?  
-...De acuerdo. Pero te aseguro que algún día estarás en mi situación.

Si lo que Lysandro decía era cierto ¿por qué Castiel nunca había experimentado una sensación así? Había tenido novias con las que duraba menos de una semana y nunca sintió el deseo de estar acompañado de alguien sentimentalmente. Quizá es porque siempre estuvo solo, nunca necesito de nadie y el tiempo en que sentía ausencia de amor de parte de sus padres había terminado hace mucho e independizarse solo fue hacerlo legal. La verdad era que le atemorizaba depender de alguien '_Disfrutar de la compañía de alguien, saber cómo esta, si piensa en ti y dedicarle cada uno de tus pensamientos...'_se escuchaba como un psicópata persiguiendo a su presa. Tenía miedo de sufrir una pérdida irreparable.

Se había acostumbrado a la soledad y no quería deshacerse de esa sensación pero ¿por qué de un día a otro le dio preguntarse cómo se sentiría enamorarse? ¿Por qué sus pensamientos se llenaban de una sola persona? ¿Por qué le empezaba a temer a la soledad si había sido su mano derecha al paso de todos estos años?  
¿Por qué se dirigía a la casa de Lysandro sabiendo que él no estaría ahí? ¿Por qué pensaba que Leigh hablaría con él si ni siquiera le dirigió la palabra a su hermano? ¿Por qué con tan solo ver la silueta de Leigh a través de la ventana, su corazón se agitaba?

Eran las interrogantes que se planteaba Castiel mientras subía las escaleras de la entrada con la intención de tocar el timbre.

_ Mierda, todo es tu culpa bastardo. Todo es tu culpa... Leigh_


End file.
